


Clear the Area

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Foreshadowing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Bonding, Military Training, One Shot, Possible Character Death, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Training, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "I’ve had my fair share of losing.” Takes place before Crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear the Area

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Breakdown/Dreadwing – not the same"

Breakdown's ventilations were uneven, shaking as he put a servo on the nearest wall. "I'm sorry," he said briskly, shaking his helm. "I didn't think that it would be this bad – sparring does take it out of you, I guess."

"You fought well," Dreadwing replied, a stern assurance in his vocal processor, putting his sword back in its sheath. "Fighting and sparring is what we all can do for now, what we have trained for, to end this conflict once and for all. You did, you survived, and you will continue to do so." As if to emphasize his approval in his compatriot, the Seeker put a servo on one of Breakdown's shoulders.

"To be honest, I didn't think that I had it in me," Breakdown responded, shrugging and let out a huge sigh. "I've had my fair share of losing, but I always fooled myself to think I didn't know anything beyond that."

Dreadwing nodded. "You have a valid point there, but losing is not the same as putting your own spark on the line."

Breakdown looked up at Dreadwing and nodded back to him. "Thanks. For what it's worth, I owe you one."


End file.
